


Back Around The Corner (The Joy Comes In The Morning Remix)

by dancesontrains



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry notices that Barry had seen him and Cisco together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Around The Corner (The Joy Comes In The Morning Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Allsorts - Short Fic From Tumblr Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427935) by [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan). 



> Based on Chapter Two.

Harrison, currently busy being screwed by Cisco in their STAR labs workroom, sees the yellow speed trails that marked _Barry_ out of the corner of his eye. He supposes that someone was bound to come across them eventually; it least it wasn't Jesse. (She was off with Caitlin and Iris, having a girl's night out.)

"I think we were just seen," Harrison says to his lover. 

Cisco, close to completion, grunts without understanding. 

Harrison soon forgets about Barry, lost in his own pleasure; but once they were both done, the sight of the half-open door reminds him and he brings it up again.

"Barry saw us," he says. 

Cisco, pulling on his jeans, pauses while one of the legs is still empty. The cloth flaps a bit in front of him. "Well, that's awkward."

"Didn't you say something about wanting to invite him along earlier?"

"Did I?" Cisco returns to his jeans, pulling them over both his legs and zipping up. He then digs up his own t-shirt from the pile of black clothes next to them. Harrison was making no moves to get dressed. 

"Yes, I heard you say something the other day." Harrison shifts a little from his position. "I wouldn't be averse to such a thing." 

Cisco, now fully dressed (if a bit rumpled) looks at him. It's an expression full of so much affection that Harrison wonders what he ever did to deserve it. "You wouldn't mind sharing?" 

"Not in this case."

Cisco moves forward, giving Harrison a warm, deep kiss. 

After they'd been occupied for a little while, Cisco moved away so they could breathe again. 

"I suspect he's interested," Harrison says, thinking back to some looks Barry and he had shared. 

"I think so too. Which one of us should ask him?"

"We both can, Ramon. Tomorrow." Harrison strokes his hand down Cisco's clothed side.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad. Thank you for reading.


End file.
